


Slowly

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex with an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Slowly

Even with his millennia of human experience, Cas didn’t know much about sex. Sure, he had observed humans engage in the act for thousands of years, but that didn’t mean he knew. What he did know, from observing Sam and Dean with their mates, listening to the way the brothers talked about their relationships, is that he wanted that with Y/N. 

“Cas? What’re you thinking about, Angel?’ her voice broke through his thoughts. 

“Sex,” he never saw a point to being anything but direct. 

“Sex?” she giggled. “What about sex?”

“Well, you and sex, is more to the point.”

“Cas, do you want to have sex with me?” she looked up at him from beneath dark lashes. 

“Yes. I want to be as close to you as I can be.” 

She didn’t say a word, but stood and took his hand. She led him down the winding halls to her room. Once she and Cas were inside, she locked the door and turned to him. She slowly dragged his trench coat from his broad shoulders until it hit the floor. 

Next came his jacket and the crooked tie. She took her time unfastening each tiny button on the white dress shirt before pushing it off his shoulder to join the rest of his things on the floor. Through the entire act of Y/N removing his clothes, Cas remained still and silent. 

When he stood fully bare before her, she stood and guided him to her bed. She pushed the angel down gently before taking off her own clothes. Once naked, she too climbed onto the bed, straddling his narrow hips. 

“Do you do everything this slowly?” Cas questioned her. 

“If I want it to last, I do,” she smiled and grasped his hands with hers, entwining their fingers together as she started to rock her hips and grind down on his hardened cock, soaking him in her juices. 

“We’ll go fast later. Right now, I just want to feel you touching every inch of me,”she whispered. 

Before she could register Cas’s movements, she found herself flat on her back. 

“I have watched humans mate for centuries. Let me show you what I have observed,” his deep honey and gravel voice sent shivers across her exposed flesh. 

“Show me what you got, Angel,” she smiled as he pulled back and sank inside her waiting pussy.


End file.
